


Magic

by Iship_lover



Series: Samifer Aus [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, from my tumblr to here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man he loves turns back and leaves him, and Sam did nothing to stop him. He knew that Lucifer was right, after all.</p><p>All this blood, all this pain, and the blame rests entirely upon him. Sam would gladly accept all that, if only Lucifer came back.</p><p>But he never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Sam is an explorer, something he has wanted to do ever since he was a child. From museums, and books and records and even some fuzzy videos, there is almost no doubt to him that dragons and sea serpents and the like existed. From what he read in history books and lore books, they are now extinct due to human activities, destroying the dragon’s homelands, and hunting.

Dragons were chased by planes and sea serpents by ships, hunted down group by group, one by one, for their scales, their bones, their meat, any part of their bodies was stripped from them for sale.

The books say that they are extinct, but Sam, and many other explorers believes that these mythological creatures still live among them, hidden away in corners no human would think to venture to.

From what Sam has heard from the other explorers all they want to do is hunt the dragons and serpents down for their economical value. Sam does not want that. All he wants to do is to prove that they are still  _here._

His father never approved much of Sam’s fascination with them, and neither did Dean, but they were relatively supportive since they could not convince Sam to give up his aspirations. Sometimes Sam thinks that he should just settle down and be a lawyer or something instead, but there is always that feeling in his gut that pulls him back into the game. 

So Sam sets off on a ship to Antarctica, the frozen continent that still has not been completely explored due to it’s harsh climates. He has high hopes.

The sky was grey by the time they are nearing the ice, passing through towering icebergs and freezing water. Sam gathers his equipment, packing his things for the landing.

They land in the morning, and Sam sets out with a few friends of his. They were more acquaintances, really. They met on the ship, but he gets along with them all right. 

The first few days of hiking across the south pole went fine. The weather was relatively good, considering that they are in the south pole. Sam takes as much readings as he could, staying at a cabin with an antarctic expedition group instead of with other explorers. Most of them left him alone, but one of them seems particularly interested in his efforts to find dragons. They give Sam a phone, one that is usually used by expeditions in case of emergencies.

"I think you should check by the mountains. Or lakes." They advises, and Sam agrees. 

He splits from the expedition on a sunny day, taking a car modified for driving in extreme conditions, packing canned food and water and what not, heading out towards the mountains. Sam has scoured the arctic regions of the planet before, and places like Greenland and he figures that this can’t be that hard. 

A snowstorm hits nearly half a day later. Sam’s car gets knocked over, and the cold was so severe that he passes out as the blizzard hits him.

When Sam wakes up he is in an ice cave, a man with ruffled blond hair, light blue eyes is smiling down at him.

"Hello, Sam." He says and Sam sits up.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asks, and realizes that the clothes the man is wearing- a thin, sleeveless shirt and a jacket- is definitely not for this weather.

"I read your mind." The man shrugs, eyes flashing blue, and Sam’s breath hitched- "You are searching for my kind, yes?" He tilts his head, eyes still fixated on Sam. "Lucifer." He points to himself.

"I-" Sam stares, and Lucifer blinks, letting the light in his eyes fade a little. His skin shimmers a little when sunlight hits the ice, and Sam saw a flash of scales, light blue and white. "You exist?" 

"Of course I do," Lucifer grins again. "Although you humans made sure that was pretty hard." 

”..Sorry,” Sam rubs the back of his neck, averting his eyes, only to let his gaze drift to Lucifer again. Sam really should not be ogling the dragon- sea serpent? he just met. Even if he is in human form and his human form is very-  _very_ attractive-

"I think you are pretty good looking yourself," Lucifer pats Sam’s head, and Sam can feel his body instantly warm up- magic, then-

"Oh," His face burns up when he realized that Lucifer knows how to read minds. " _Oh_.” He says again when Sam realized what Lucifer just said.

Lucifer leads Sam away from the ice cave, off to the mountains, letting his magic shield Sam from the cold wind. Sam pulls out the phone his friend from the expedition.

"Hey," He calls the person. "You won’t believe this, buddy-" They converse for about a minuet or so, While Lucifer flies ahead- he can fly, damn- Sam stares as Lucifer glides gracefully through the air, shimmering from human form to dragon form and back,  while the little bubble of magic around Sam keeps him from falling down. Sam tucks his phone into a backpack that Lucifer salvaged from the car wreck, forgetting about it completely.

The view from the top of the world is glorious, and Sam is blown away by how beautiful and majestic it is.

"This is my home," Lucifer tells Sam, and his voice is full of pride. 

"It’s beautiful," Sam breathes, and Lucifer takes his hand as they soar into the air. They are so up high in the sky that the mountain ranges are like ridges in the vast antarctic lands, ice and glaciers visible from above, carving deep valleys into the land below.

Lucifer takes Sam back to his cave that twists and turns deep inside the mountain ranges- there are other dragons there- sea serpents as well, and they seem distrustful of Sam, even as Lucifer vouches for him.

"Hey, can you not read my mind?" Sam asks Lucifer. "It’s making me a little uncomfortable." 

"Of course," Lucifer tells him. "I trust you," Lucifer grins and declares, and Sam smiles back as well, a warm glow in his chest.

Lucifer shows Sam how the world looks when they are at the top of the world, taking Sam out to fly whenever he can. They would sit together above the clouds and watch the sun set across the horizon, painting the landscape brilliant pinks and purples and golds. Sam sits in Lucifer’s bubble of magic and watches him fly, flashes of white and blue scales reflecting the colors of the sky.

They stay up all night gazing at the stars, brighter and clearer than Sam has ever seen on land. 

Lucifer asks Sam if he would like to be his mate and Sam agrees- how could he not? Sam loves him- God, he is so in love with him.

Sam takes Lucifer to trek across the glaciers- flying is all good and well but the view from down below is just as magnificent. They kiss up against the ice and flying through the air and sitting on clouds and under the stars.

It was the happiest few months of Sam’s life. There are days when they will stay curled up in Lucifer’s cave and Lucifer would tell Sam his people’s history and customs and Sam tells Lucifer about how he grew up in the human world.

But Sam grows restless and worried- he has responsibilities back at home- his family, a job- stuff like that, Sam explains to Lucifer. “I don’t want to leave, Luce-” Sam says. “But I have to-“

"Can’t you just stay here with me?" Lucifer sounds a little hurt and entirely confused and it breaks Sam’s heart, so he just shakes his head.

"I can’t stay here forever- it’s gonna drive me crazy-" 

"I’ll take you back, then." Lucifer tells Sam.

"I’ll visit- promise-" Sam whispers to Lucifer that night as they made love for the last time.

 

Sam goes home, passing the expedition sight earlier and returns the stuff he took- the backpack, apologizing for being gone for so long. He heads off back to the mainland.

For the first few weeks everything is fine- he misses Lucifer, sure, but it’s not like Sam is not going to go back- of course he will. Lucifer gave him one of his scales and as long as Sam has  it he would know where he is.

That is until Sam heard a commotion among the other explorers. 

"I heard they found dragons! In Antarctica!" Someone tells Sam.

"Did they?" Sam grows cold. " _Where_?” 

"Oh man, it was a _massacre_! I heard they brought helicopters and all- killed them all!” 

Sam runs out of the bar as quickly as possible, logging on to news sites and checking. The news spread soon and people are flying back from Antarctica with bodies- scales, meat, horns of the dragons- blood in glass bottles being sold on the streets, pictures of butchered body parts showing on tv- showing _everywhere_ and Sam can’t escape-

How did they find out- how- he could not figure it out until he flipped through some photos he took- the person from the expedition- the _phone_ -

"This is all my fault." Sam whispers to himself, and when the shock is over he finally lets the tears fall.

"It is." A voice sounds up from behind his back- a familiar voice.

"Lucifer?" Sam turns, eyes still shining with tears and voice hoarse. Lucifer’s clothes are in tatters, burns and cuts all over his face and arms- but he is  _alive_ and Sam moves forwards to hug him and Lucifer jerks back, pushing Sam away.

"It was you." Lucifer tells him, and he sounds so utterly  _broken_. “You  _betrayed_ me-  _you killed my family_!” 

"It wasn’t me," Sam shakes his head. " _It wasn’t me_ -“ 

"No-" Lucifer turns and begins to walk away. 

"Read my mind, Lucifer!" Sam shouts and Lucifer pauses, turning back to face him. "Read it! Tell me I’m lying then!" 

After the longest, most agonizing wait in Sam’s life, Lucifer looks him in the eye.

"I exhausted my magic while escaping." Lucifer tells him. "I  _can’t_ read your mind anymore- nor do I want to.” 

"Lucifer?" Sam reaches out to Lucifer at that, pulling his hand back quickly when Lucifer flinches.

The man he loves turns back and leaves him, and Sam did nothing to stop him. He knew that Lucifer was right, after all.

All this blood, all this pain, and the blame rests entirely upon him. Sam would gladly accept all that, if only Lucifer came back.

But he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> proof that I can write angst w/o character death.


End file.
